Amorous
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Draco is a Veerie, and his Mate is none other than Harry Potter. Can new found love stop Evil, or will it crumble under the pressure. HarryDraco Slash
1. Chapter 1 The Veerie Attraction

**_Amorous _**

**Chapter** **1**

_The Veerie Attraction_

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Draco Malfoy grabbed his school trunk and waited for his Mother and Father to come downstairs and greet him off. His parents came down the stairs and smiled at their son as they stopped in front of him.

"Now remember Draco, you have to have a completely open mind about this." Lucius Malfoy reminded him.

"Yes Father I know. Do not worry, I shall find who my Chosen is and I will properly court them." Draco said as his thoughts trailed off, wondering who it would be.

"We want a letter the moment you know who it is. Ok?" Narcissa Malfoy said as she ran a hand lovingly down her son's shoulder.

"Yes I know. Do not worry; you will be informed shortly after I find out who it is. I hope it's not someone as dreadful as Pansy." Draco replied knowing that Pansy was hoping that it was her who would be the new addition to the Malfoy family. But Draco hoped to Merlin that she wasn't, he shuddered to think what their kids would look like. _Lets not even go there!_ He thought to himself.

"Have a good year, we will see you and your intended at Christmas I hope." Narcissa said with a smile as she hugged Draco.

"Stay out of trouble and keep your grades up. Do not let Granger best you once more." Lucius said as he clamped his son on the shoulder. Draco nodded his head and embarked on his journey to Hogwarts, where he would find his future Life Mate. Oh he could not wait.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry Potter was already at Hogwarts, lounging in his dorm room. He had been there for 3 weeks now and he was glad that his friends were coming in a few more hours. It was ok that he was alone, but he was sick of the silence that enveloped the room. Harry sighed to himself as he rolled on his back, closing his eyes, hoping that he could get some sleep before the students came back. But it was useless, he couldn't stop all the thoughts that plagued him, and brought him back to why he was at Hogwarts in the first place.

During August, Voldemort had launched an attack on the Dursley house, an attempt to kidnap Harry and torture him before killing him, no doubt. But Harry had been ready, after being trained all 5th year by Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius, he was ready for anything that Voldemort and his lackey's had to throw at him. Dumbledore had an alarm around the house that sounded at Hogwarts and at the Order of the Phoenix HQ; alerting anyone who could hear it that Harry Potter was under attack. Aurors and Order members arrived, helping Harry fight off the attack.

At one point two Death Eaters had grabbed Vernon Dursley and told Harry that if he didn't surrender they would kill his Uncle. Harry didn't care, he was not very fond of his Uncle to begin with, but because he didn't want anyone to be killed he had agreed to go willingly. They had dropped Vernon and went to grab Harry when Remus attacked one and Harry took out the other that was behind him. After most of the Death Eaters retreated, Dumbledore had told Harry that he was no longer safe at the house and that for the remainder of the Summer he would be stationed at Hogwarts. Harry was not going to complain, he would rather stay at Hogwarts anyway. He was rid of the Dursley's and his Uncle's abuse. No more would he break Harry's ribs and stab him relentlessly with a big kitchen knife. The Hell was over and done with, and he was glad to be free of it. Now all he had to worry about was Voldemort and his schoolwork, and to him that was very good.

Finally he felt sleep catch on him and his warily closed his eyes, hoping that he had a dreamless sleep. He did only have 5 hours till he had to get up for the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall. Life was slightly turning for the better and Harry hoped that nothing happened to shatter his peace.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

As soon as Draco had got to Kings Cross, he felt his Magical Soul start searching and he had hoped that he would know in at least a half hour. But now they were soon coming to the their destination. There was only one more hour left on the train and he did not feel anything telling him that his Mate was found. It was frustrating and he hoped that it wouldn't take too long. He needed to know, he had come of age 3 weeks ago and he needed to know as soon as possible. He closed his eyes and thanked every deity for not cursing him with Pansy "Pug Face" Parkinson. If he had been stuck with her, he would have killed himself.

"Drakkie honey do you know that I am your mate?" Pansy's shrill voice sounded. He winced slightly and looked over to Blaise Zabini for help.

"Pansy leave poor Draco alone, you know he must not be bothered until he knows who his ball and chain is." Blaise said with a smile. Blaise bounced from person to person, never committing himself to a relationship, leading everyone to believe that he had a commitment problem. He always referred to Draco's Mate as a ball and chain because he knew there was no getting away from it, and he cringed at the thought of being with only one person. He honestly did not know how people could be so committed to shagging one person and one person only. No, he liked his freedom, and he'd be damned if he ever settled down to one person.

"Blaise you can not really think that I would be unhappy with whoever it is. I am sure me and my Mate will get along famously. According to the books, we are matches in every way so I do not see a problem." Draco replied.

"I just can't wait to know who it is. Promise you'll tell us as soon as you know." Millicent Bulstrode pleaded.

"Yeah you guys will be one of the first to know." Draco said, turning his attention to the window, looking out and pondering his Mate's identity.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry waited in the hallway, next to the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron. He missed them terribly and their last letter made him extremely happy, according to Hermione, Ron FINALLY asked her out. He watched as students walked by him, greeting him and stopping to talk for a few minutes before leaving. Some who had read the Daily Prophet over the vacation asked him if he was all right, and after he reassured them, they went away. He had been waiting for 15 minutes before he saw the familiar frizzy haired girl, and a gangly red head beside her.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger called out as she bounded forward and jumped in the arms of her best friend. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey 'Mione, you look good." Harry complemented. Hermione was about 5'6 and she had obviously filled out during the summer. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled. She looked beautiful.

Hermione blushed at the complement and let her eyes rake over him. "So do you Harry." She said. Harry was 5'7 with a lithe figure. He had gone to Poppy before he left the school for summer vacation, and got his eyes permanently fixed. His hair had grown a little and instead of it looking messy it had the "I- Just- Got-Shagged- And- Loved- Every- Minute- Of- It" look. He looked hot and Hermione instantly made a mental note to keep Lavender and Parvati away.

"Hey mate!" Ron Weasley said as he gave Harry a "manly hug" as he called it, and hit Harry once on the back when they parted. "Hope Hogwarts wasn't boring." Ron replied.

"Of course it wasn't! I'm sure Harry used the library to his advantage." Hermione said as she glared at Ron.

"Harry tell her that you did nothing but slept and ate while you was here." Ron urged.

"Why because that's exactly what you would have done?" Hermione questioned. And then, the argument started. Harry shook his head and sighed as he watched them yell at each other with a smile on his face. It felt good to have his friends around him again.

Draco laughed at something that Blaise had said as they walked down the hallway to get to the Great Hall. Draco looked up, only to notice that the Golden Trio was reunited once again. He rolled his eyes as he watched Granger and Weasley argue and Potter look on with a smile.

"Another year with the Gryffindorks." Pansy replied with a glare at the three Gryffindors.

Harry heard the remark and looked over at the Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins. He glared at them and let his eyes stray over their faces. His eyes stopped at Draco and their eyes met. Draco suddenly felt something stir inside of him, and his eyes widened with realization. _Holy Shit! It's Potter!_ Draco thought as he felt small little jolts throughout his body. He broke the eye contact and walked away, heading into the Great Hall so he could think about what the hell was going on.

Harry's eyebrow lifted as he watched Malfoy leave. His body felt all tingly when he and Malfoy were having their small staring contest, and he couldn't explain why. He shook it off and nudged his friends. "Come on, I'm starving." He said. They stopped fighting, but continued to glare at each other. The three friends walked inside the Great Hall, sat down in their usual spots, and talked with their friends until the Sorting began.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Draco woke up slowly as he shut his alarm off, yawning slightly as he stood up and made his way to his wardrobe, looking for something to wear. As he did, he felt his mind drift off to Harry. He groaned slightly to himself as he closed his eyes. It had been a week since the first day of school, and he had sent his letter to his Parents after dinner that night. He was waiting for the response, which he knew would most likely come today. He also told his friends, and they had been shocked to say the least. Pansy had downright fainted, and it had taken 2 hours just to revive her. But after the whole ordeal, they had agreed to leave Harry alone, but they of course couldn't agree to leave Granger and Weasley alone, Draco didn't expect them to.

"Draco hurry up you only have 2 hours till Breakfast." Blaise said as he came out the shower. Draco nodded his head as he put his clothes neatly on his bed. He grabbed his towel and went into the shower, wondering how he was going to tell Harry about the situation they were in.

Two hours later found Draco and his friends sitting in the Great Hall, talking about homework assignments and anything else that interested them. Draco stayed out of the conversation, his eyes watching Harry and his friends laugh at the Gryffindor table. He wanted to be over there with his Mate, so much that his body hummed with the thought. But he simply fought the urge, knowing he had to speak to Harry about it before he could do anything.

The question was how in the Bleeding Hell was he supposed to explain? _"Hey Harry, I know that we haven't gotten along that well but you're my Mate and I have the urge to throw you to the ground and have my wicked way with you" Yeah, that would work perfectly! _Draco thought to himself as he took a sip of Pumpkin Juice. He sighed and looked back over to his Mate. The raven-haired boy was laughing at something and then he turned suddenly, his eyes connected with Draco's.

Draco felt his body tingle yet again, and he wanted to close his eyes to bask in the pleasure it gave him, but he refused to break eye contact with his Mate. Their eyes stayed locked for Merlin knows how long, when suddenly Ron patted Harry on the back to gain his attention, the contact was broken, and Harry turned around to his table. "Goddamn Weasel!" Draco said with a growl as he turned back to his own table and tried to stop his Veerie instincts from taking control of his body. There was a million things he wanted to do to his Mate, but it would be best to wait.

"Draco, you have a letter." Blaise informed him. Draco looked up and saw his Father's black Eagle Owl descend to his table. He took the letter from the owl, broke the Malfoy seal on it, and read the letter he had been waiting for.

_Draco, _

_It is a shock that your Mate is Harry Potter, but do not think that me and your mother won't support you. Be careful trying to bond with Potter, he most likely knows nothing of our kind. You must tell him all about it before you do anything else. I would like word on how this is going, and don't worry, our intimidating friend will know nothing of this. There is something that me and your mother wish to tell you, but it will have to wait until we are face to face. Your Mother has took it upon herself to write you her own letter, and I feel sorry for you. I have a suspicion that it has upcoming Wedding Plans and the likes. You know how she is. I shall be waiting for your response at a later date. Take care son, _

_Love, _

_Your Father _

Draco smiled as he put the letter in his robe. He looked over at the Owl, and noticed that there was indeed another letter. He proceeded to open the letter, fearing what his Mother would have already planned.

_Draco Darling, _

_I am pleased to know that your Mate is powerful, and a strong willed boy from what I hear. I do hope that you do not waste time telling him about the situation. I want to meet him when he has accepted the bond. I will need to see him in order to get his measurements. Do not fully bond with him until AFTER you are betrothed, for he will most likely become pregnant that night. We will do everything as neat as possible. Also, before I forget, please make sure he has a list of people that he would like to attend the wedding, it shall be grand at the Malfoy Estate in Cherchlings that we have just for this occasion. Send me an Owl as soon as he has fully accepted it, and you two are happily grinning like fools in Love. Be careful and do not force him to do anything. Send Severus my regards. _

_Love, _

_Mother _

Draco felt slightly embarrassed at his Mother's words, but he only hoped that the relationship got that far. He put the letter away, petted the Owl, fed it some food from his plate, and sent it back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco come on, we have Herbology now." Blaise said to his blonde friend. Draco got his book bag, and they left the Great Hall.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry was sitting in class, blocking out anything that Professor Binns was saying. He was too busy thinking about everything that happened since school started. He couldn't stop looking at Draco Malfoy, and it was weird when he felt the tingles that only Draco's stare, and presence can make him feel. It was completely ridiculous that he felt drawn to the boy. If Ron knew about this, he would surely blow his top. But that wasn't the only problem, last night he had a strangely erotic dream involving a certain blonde Slytherin, and it made Harry bow his head in shame when he thought of the condition his lower body was in when he finally awoke from said dream.

_Why am I reacting this way towards him? Since when do I fancy Draco-Bloody-Malfoy!_ Harry thought in distress as he groaned and banged his head against his desk. Hermione looked over her shoulder and sent him a concerned look.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked looking worriedly at her friend.

"Nothing. It's just…this class is so boring!" Harry whispered to her, feeling a little guilty for lying. Hermione gave him a look of disapproval, and then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at least you aren't fast asleep with drool coming out of your mouth like **someone** I know." Hermione said as she looked over to Harry's right, where Ron was fast asleep, mouth opened, with drool collecting on his closed textbook.

"Class Dismissed!" Professor Binns said to the class, and everyone started to either wake up, or throw their books in their bags. Hermione got behind Ron, pointing her wand slightly above his head. She whispered a spell, and ice-cold water streamed from her wand, spilling down on the red head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Ron yelled as he jumped from his seat and fell to the floor sputtering in confusion. Hermione and Harry was doubled over, laughing their arses off and holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall. "And what the Bloody Hell was that for?" Ron asked.

"We had to wake you up somehow." Hermione said as she collected herself and sent a self satisfied smirk at the boy on the floor.

"You should have seen your face. Bloody Hilarious!" Harry said with a final laugh as he helped his friend from off the floor.

"Lets go, wouldn't want to be late for Potions now would we? And Ron, you need to dry off, you look like a drowned rat." Hermione said as she left the classroom, Ron shouting back at her about being woken up with water, and Harry followed behind them, trying to make sure that their argument didn't get too bad.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

"Ok Malfoy, you can do this. Just walk right over there and tell him that we need to talk." Draco said to himself as he put his Potions ingredients away, and cleaned up his station. He looked over at the Gryffindor Trio and had to contain his rage when Ron yanked Harry's hair, obviously teasing him about something. _Calm down! He would not want to be with you if you beat the living daylights out of Weasel. You want him to fall in love with you, not make him hate you more._ Draco thought to himself. He made sure everything was out away, and then he took a deep breath and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Severus Snape dismissed the class, and Draco hurriedly got himself close to the Gryffindors. He grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from moving with the group of students. Harry whirled around and looked in shock at Draco.

"Potter, we need to talk." Draco said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"About what?" Harry asked, sounding a little interested, but he still had his guard up.

Before Draco could say anything he saw an angry Weasel come towards them. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing to Harry? Trying to take him to your Master?" Ron asked as he grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull him away from the blonde.

"Look Weasel, my business with Potter is none of your concern, just stay the hell out of it." Draco grounded out as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"Let him go you Death Eater in training!" Ron said as he yanked Harry's arm and tried to pull his friend towards him.

"Both of you stop pulling me like I'm some kind of rag doll!" Harry said as he yanked his arms away from both of them. "Now Ron, he was being quite civilized for once in his life, there was no need to blow up the way you did." Harry said to his friend.

Ron nodded his head, but continued to glare at the Slytherin. "Can you two please stop. We can do this some other place, not here." Hermione said as she noticed that the last of the students were leaving. The group agreed and left the classroom.

"Potter, I do need to speak with you, it's rather important." Draco said in Harry's ear.

"Fine! But if this is a trap Malfoy, I won't hesitate to hex you to Hades and back." Harry said with a glare, hoping to get his point across.

"I understand. Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the third floor near the statue of Hazing Helda at Midnight."

Harry nodded his head. "Ok. Remember, no tricks." Harry said. At Draco's nod Harry left, following his friends, wondering what Malfoy wanted to talk to him about.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry arrived at the classroom under his Invisibility Cloak. He could not believe that he was actually sneaking around at Midnight, just to meet Draco Malfoy of all people. If it wasn't so nerve-racking he would have laughed. He opened the door and entered the classroom taking off his cloak as he closed the door, noticing that Draco was already there. _Draco? Since when has he become Draco?_ Harry thought to himself in surprise. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a chair being slid across the floor.

"Maybe you should sit down." Draco said to the raven-haired boy.

"No thanks, I'll stand." Harry replied.

"Very well. Harry what do you know of Veeries?" Draco asked as he sat down on a desk in front of Harry.

"Nothing. Never heard of them, what does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Veeries are magical creatures, a lot like Veelas actually. Veeries have a Mate that they devote their lives to, and they tend to search for their Mate as soon as they hit their 16th birthday." Draco explained.

"I still don't understand." Harry replied.

"Veeries need to be bonded with their Mate, if not both shall live miserable lives, and the Veerie will most likely go insane from not being able to be with their Mate. Their Mate will never be happy if he does not bond with the Veerie."

"I don't know why this is important but I understand. They can't live without each other obviously, but why are you telling me this?"

"Harry I'm a Veerie. My parents are Veeries, and their parents were Veeries, it's an ongoing cycle." Draco said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. Suddenly realization hit him. "Oh my god! Your Mate is Hermione and you want me to help you get with her. Well sorry Malfoy, but she's dating Ron and I would never-"

"No, No, No, No, No!" Draco interrupted. "Granger is **not** my Mate. **You** Are."

Harry's eyes grew wide and suddenly everything clicked in his mind. How when every time Harry and Draco had eye contact he felt tingles go up and down his spine. The way he knew that Draco was near him sometimes, how he had dreams about the Blonde. It all made some kind of sense now. He sat heavily in the chair that was offered to him earlier and he let his mind swim with this new information. It seemed like always, something else was being decided for him. He couldn't even choose his own partner, the fates had done it for him. And if Veeries were anything like Veelas, then that meant that they were possessive, and Harry couldn't be in another relationship with anyone but the Blonde Slytherin. _Why me? Why do I always seem to get myself in these fucked up situations?_ Harry thought to himself. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

Draco jumped from the desk he had been sitting on, and pulled Harry to his feet. "Well I'll just have to show you." He responded as he bent his head and kissed Harry on the mouth. The Gryffindor tensed slightly, but soon he felt the tingles again, and his ears was buzzing. He couldn't stop himself from responding to the other boy's lips as they moved. The kiss deepened, and when Draco's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, he gladly granted access. He moaned as Draco's tongue explored his mouth and he felt himself tremble. Never before had he felt what he was feeling at the moment and it was a glorious sensation. His body tingled and he felt warmth in his stomach. He pressed his body closer to the blonde and kissed him with as much passion as he was feeling.

Draco couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth as Harry readily accepted the passionate kiss. He felt elated that he was so close to his Mate. His senses were going in overdrive and he pulled Harry even more closely so he could feel the body of his Chosen. He reluctantly broke the kiss a few seconds later and hoped that Harry had felt everything that he felt.

Harry felt his senses return to him, and as they did he felt doubt hit him among all others. How could he enter a relationship with someone he was supposed to hate. How could he even think he could be happy with Voldemort breathing down his back. He couldn't do this, there was no way that he would be able to accept this relationship and everything that came with it. It wasn't fair that he wasn't able to chose who he wanted to spend his life with. And how did he know that Draco really wanted to be with him? He didn't want to be with someone who was only with him so they wouldn't go insane. Harry shook his head as the doubts kept pouring in. There was no way he could accept it, no way at all. "I'm sorry Draco. I can't." And with those words, he grabbed his invisibility cloak, and fled.

Draco groaned as he sat down in his seat. Maybe he had pushed the boy too far too soon. But he liked it, Draco was sure of it. So what the hell was the problem? Draco sighed as he thought of what his Mate had said before leaving. _"I'm sorry Draco. I can't." _Panic hit Draco he replayed the words. Harry had denied the bond. "No! He could not have done that!" Draco whispered out loud. _Maybe I'm wrong. Oh Merlin, I hope I am wrong! He didn't deny it, he didn't deny it, he didn't deny it. Lets just pray that he didn't. _

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry put his cloak in the trunk and he laid down on his bed, not bothering to take his clothes off. _I can't be with him. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. I don't care if I will never be happy, I can't be with him. Maybe he'll find another Mate, maybe this is just a mistake._ He thought about the sensations that had coursed through his body and he sighed. _But it doesn't have to be a mistake. Maybe I should give him a chance, get to know him, and **then** make up my mind. But what if he finds I'm not worth the trouble? What if hell froze over, and pigs started to fly, and Voldemort wore a pink tutu, and I actually fall for him, and he leaves me? Then what the hell would I do after I fell for the enemy and got my heart stampeded on? Everyone would think I was a fool to begin with. No. I won't let this happen, I refuse to let this happen. There is no way in hell that I am going to accept this stupid bond!_

With his mind made up, he removed his glasses and started to fall asleep, only to have his eyes spring open as excruciating pain exploded through his body, and his stomach cramped up. He groaned slightly and bit his lip, forcing himself not to yell out in pain. After a few more seconds, the pain subsided, and Harry who suddenly felt drained, fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

A/N: Ok what do you think? Veerie and everything dealing with it are of my creation. I don't want to sound stuck up or bitchy, but in order to use it, you must ask me first. Now…moving on…The Malfoy's behavior will be explained in the upcoming chapters, and so will everything else on Veerie. The next Chapter will be up soon, hopefully you enjoyed this, and I hope you will enjoy the next. I'd love to hear you comments, they mean a lot to me. See ya in the next chapter, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2 Deadly Consequences

**_Amorous_**

**Chapter 2 **

_Deadly Consequences_

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Harry woke up feeling exhausted. His vision swam when he opened his eyes and when he stood up he almost toppled over. He groaned softly as he made his way to his wardrobe to pick out his clothing for the day. When he was finished doing that he walked over to Ron's bed and shook him. "Ron wake up." Harry said with a yawn.

"Hermione where did you learn that?" Ron mumbled in his sleep as a smile spread across his face. Harry made a face and shook his friend once more.

"RON GET UP!" He yelled in the sleeping boy's ear. He jumped back quickly as Ron sprung up in his bed and glared sleepily at the other boy.

"Damn Harry I was in the middle of a good dream." Ron said as he yawned and stretched.

"Yeah I heard. 'Hermione where did you learn that?'" Harry said imitating Ron's voice to a T.

Ron blushed and got out of bed. "Ha, ha, ha." He said sourly as he rolled his eyes. "Where did you go last night?" Ron asked as he started to wake the other boys in the dorm.

Harry had almost forgot about his encounter with Malfoy. He groaned as everything that took place in that classroom rushed back to the surface and he felt his face heat up as he remembered being kissed by the boy and loving every second of it. He looked over at Ron and saw he was still waiting for an answer so he quickly made up a lie. "I went to the Kitchens to get a snack and I ended up talking to Dobby. Nothing important."

Ron nodded his head as he shook Seamus awake. The Irish wizard was making low moaning sounds and his sentences were incoherent. "Dean…hmm…don't stop…oh MERLIN!" Harry noticed that Seamus was joking around, he was clearly awake and so was Dean who was staring at Seamus with a horrified expression on his face.

"Seamus!" Harry and Ron shouted. "We do not want to know what you and Dean do while we are all asleep." Ron replied as he went over to wake up Neville.

"Like you should talk Ron. Hermione! Oh Hermione Touch me Touch Me Touch Me!" Seamus said imitating Ron's voice as he pretended to make out with his pillow. Everyone broke into hysterics and laughed as Ron turned beat red and threw a pillow at Seamus. Neville who had already woken up smiled as he jumped on the bed and threw a pillow at Ron, but it missed and hit Dean.

Everyone stopped moving for a second until Harry picked up three pillows and yelled a battle cry. "PILLOW FIGHT!" From then on out the boys in the dorm threw pillows at each other, tackled each other and laughed uncontrollably for a half an hour.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Draco looked around the Great Hall, hoping that he could get a glimpse of Harry. He hoped that the boy was ok. He groaned softly as he looked at the book his Father had given him when he was 15. He let his eyes scan to the part of the book he hoped would never happen.

_But there is a slight problem. If the Veerie's Chosen tries to deny the attraction and/or Bond, they will get violently sick. Usually their stomach will cramp and they will become weak. The Chosen has exactly ONE WEEK after they fall ill to accept the Bond or they will die. When that happens the Veerie will go into a blind rage and will soon die as well. _

Draco sighed as he closed the book and slipped it into his book bag. He heard the doors to the Great Hall open and he looked up and saw Harry walk in with his friends, laughing and joking around. Draco felt relief wash over him. Obviously Harry was ok and he didn't deny the bond. Draco felt a little bit better after he watched Harry start eating, so he turned back to his table and started eating as well. It was at that moment that Harry doubled over in pain.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in shocked as her friend made a small whimpering noise. His eyes were clutched, his hands were placed over his stomach and he was bent over his plate. Ron started to rub Harry's back slowly, hoping to comfort his friend.

"Mate, you ok?" Ron asked looking over at Hermione, hoping that she had some kind of idea.

The pain was starting to subside and when it reduced to a dull throb, Harry straightened up in his seat and sent a small smile to his friends. "I'm fine, it's just…I keep getting these pains in my stomach." Harry explained as he took a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"No it's ok 'Mione, really. If I get worse I'll go see her I promise." Harry said trying to reassure the girl that he was all right.

Hermione didn't look too pleased but she nodded her head anyway. "Fine. But the moment it gets worse I am taking you there myself, no ifs ands or buts." The girl said sternly. Harry nodded his head and they continued to talk about miscellaneous stuff until it was time for them to go to Charms. They walked into the classroom and Harry let his mind wander as Professor Flitwick began talking to them about a spell. It looked like they were going to be reading most of the period, so he zoned out and let his mind go back to the classroom the night before.

_He seemed so sincere. Maybe…just maybe he does want to try this out. If I deny this…not only am I forsaking myself to an unhappy love life…but I'm also doing the same for him. _Harry thought as he traced the groves on his desk with his finger absentmindedly. _But by giving in am I handing myself over to Voldemort? Draco's Father is a huge supporter, and I don't think it would be smart to bond with the enemy's son. What if he wants to give me over to Voldemort as an initiation into the Death Eaters or something? I can't just go with him without a fight…He's my rival for crying out loud!_ Harry sighed once more as he rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on, and it didn't help that the pain in his stomach was starting to slowly increase.

Hermione looked over at Harry and tapped his shoulder. "Harry we're on page 285." She informed her best friend.

"Thanks." He said as he flipped open the book and turned to the page. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully for a few more seconds, and then turned back to her reading.

_Maybe I should just talk to him. And then we could try it out…but can he be trusted? I should just forget the stupid bond. It's ridiculous; it's giving me all this stress that I don't need. I have more important things to worry about then shacking up with Draco – Fucking – Malfoy! _With that settled, Harry turned his attention to his book and began to read. He was only reading for a few minutes when his stomach cramped up on him again. Harry gasped out in pain and gripped the table for support.

"Harry!" Hermione's frantic voice reached his ears. He looked up at her and saw Ron looking over as well, concern in his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but another wave of pain hit him and he let out a cry and fell out of his chair. "Harry! Someone call Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled as she got on the floor beside her friend and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Harry, I'm here, try to keep breathing…please be ok." Hermione murmured to her friend.

Ron sat next to them and waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Harry can you hear me?" He asked.

Harry felt sweat trickle down his forehead and he held his stomach, hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't. It started getting more intense and he clenched his eyes shut. "It…hurts…so…much…" He managed to get out before he fell unconscious from the pain.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed out in fright for her friend as he fell limp in her arms. She could still feel his stomach cramping and she looked up wondering where the Medi-Witch was. "Where the fuck is Pomfrey!" She screamed out in frustration. Most of the people in the class looked at her in shock, they never heard her curse before. Professor Flitwick was trying to get everyone back in their seat to give the three teens on the floor some room.

Finally Pomfrey appeared, she levitated Harry and they hurriedly escorted him to the Hospital Wing. They laid him on a bed and Pomfrey checked him over. After about an hour she looked over at the other two teens and shook her head mournfully. "I've tried every spell, and incantation, I know. I even tried potions, nothing is working and I can't find what's wrong with him."

Hermione let out a sob and buried her head in Ron's chest. Ron looked at the Medi-Witch, and then he looked over at his best friend, lying on the bed, pale with sweat trickling down his forehead. "How long will it last?" He asked.

"I don't know Mr. Weasley. I have summoned for Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape and they should be here shortly. Come back after you eat lunch." Poppy replied. Ron nodded his head. Hermione moved away from him and they left the Infirmary, after looking back at their friend.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

By lunch everyone in the castle had heard about what happened in the Charms classroom. Draco was beside himself with worry for his mate, it was quite obvious to him that Harry had denied the bond, and he only had one week to live. Draco had one week to get Harry to accept it. His friends were steering clear of him, they said nothing about Harry, or anything that would piss the blonde off. Lunch was halfway through when the doors opened and Granger and Weasley walked in.

Draco could tell Granger was crying…her eyes were red and she was clinging to Weasley as if he was her life support. Weasley didn't look much better but he was hiding his grief. He obviously wanted to stay strong for Granger, when all he really wanted to do was break something and cry himself. Draco felt himself respect Weasley a little more, he obviously cared a lot about Harry, and if Draco planned on spending the rest of his life with the raven-haired boy, he had to play nice with both Weasley and Granger.

Draco sighed as he looked up at the Head Table. The great big oaf Hagrid looked worried…McGonagall looked worried as well. Dumbledore was not at the table. Draco also noticed that his Godfather was absent as well.

_I have to go to the Infirmary and talk to him. I have to get him to understand._ Draco thought. With his mind made up, he left the table without saying anything to his friends and he made his way to the Infirmary. When he got there he saw Dumbledore, Severus, and Poppy talking to one another in hushed voices. When the doors swung close they looked up and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in here? You don't look wounded." Severus replied.

"No I'm not here for me. I'm here for Harry." Draco said as he walked closer to the teachers.

"And why are you here for him Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said with an air of mystery about him as he eyed Draco over his moon shaped glasses. Looking into his eyes, Draco knew that the old man was aware of the situation. He always seemed to know everything that was going on.

"I think you know sir. I'm a Veerie…and Harry's my mate. I told him last night…he freaked out and denied the bond like the stupid Gryffindor that he is. Now look where that's gotten him." Draco replied as he looked over to the bed where his Mate lay. It hurt to see the Gryffindor so pale and even in sleep you could tell he was in pain. It ripped at his heart and he wanted desperately to see those Emerald orbs looking back at him.

"A Veerie? You're a Veerie?" Pomfrey said in astonishment.

"Potter's your mate?" Severus asked, clearly with fake disgust. Draco knew that Severus helped train Harry 5th year, and that they had gotten closer, they were comfortable with one another, but Severus being Severus, has to obtain appearances, and pretend to hate the Boy-Who-Lived, in public.

"Yes I am, and yes he is. I'm the only one who can help him now." Draco replied looking back at the three adults.

"Very well then. You will see to it that you get him better…in about…6 days. Is that enough time for you?" Dumbledore asked with his regal air of mystery once more.

Draco looked at the Headmaster and nodded his head. _Stop pretending like you didn't know this would happen. I wouldn't be surprised if the old coot knew about it since before we were born. _Draco thought to himself. "Yes sir, that's enough." He answered.

"Very well then, we shall leave you to it. Lets go Severus I believe you have Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions in a few more minutes." Dumbledore said as he left, obviously expecting the Potions Master to follow him. Severus gave a quick nod to Draco and turned to leave.

Draco grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. "Mother sends her regards." Severus nodded and quickly left, his robes billowing behind him. Draco turned to Harry's bed and sat down on it, holding the boy's hand. "Why did you have to deny it? I never wanted you to feel this pain that you have brought upon yourself." Draco whispered to the boy, knowing that he could not hear him. "I promise I will get you better before your week is up. I promise." Draco released his hand and stood when Harry's hand shot up and grabbed his.

"Draco?" Harry's weak voice said from the bed. Draco turned around and nodded his head. "You made the pain go away." The weak boy said.

"Harry you need to rest. We'll talk when you can form sentences without your voice shaking. I'll come see you tomorrow." Draco said as he released his hand from Harry's and left the Infirmary.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in there? If you hurt Harry I swear I will kick your Arse!" Ron said glaring at the blonde as he and Hermione stopped in front of him.

"I didn't do anything to him Weasley. Granger calm your pet before something bad happens to him." Draco threatened as he glared at the gangly red head. _That wasn't smart. I'm insulting my mate's best friend while he sits in the Infirmary and hears it all. Very smooth Draco._ Draco chastised himself in his head. This was no way to get in good with Harry.

"Ron leave him alone. Come on lets go see if Harry's awake." Hermione said pushing Ron into the Infirmary ahead of her.

"Granger!" Draco called before she went inside. She turned to him and gave him a quizzical look.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked.

"If you want to know what's wrong with Harry…I suggest you look in the library for Veerie's. That should explain everything." Draco said. He knew he would need her help if he planned on saving Harry's life.

"Veerie? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, clearly confused.

"It has everything to do with what's going on. It will help Harry if you do, I suggest you find it quick…time is against us." And with that said Draco left, heading to his rooms, deciding to skip the rest of his classes.

Hermione watched him walk away and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She made up her mind. After she spent time with Harry she was going straight to the library, to see just what this was all about.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

Lucius Malfoy walked into his son's room, looking for his wife, that he could not locate. He found her, sitting on Draco's bed, looking through a photo album. "Honey what's wrong?" Lucius asked as he sat down next to his wife.

Narcissa Malfoy sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "It's just…he's grown up so fast…and yet…he still doesn't know. He thinks that we…" Narcissa let out a sob and Lucius cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry. We'll tell him when the time is right. When him and Potter get on stable ground with one another, then we can tell him…tell them both." Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded her head and closed the photo album. "Do you think Harry will accept willingly?"

"How can he not? Draco's a charming young man. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes he gets his appeal from you." Narcissa said with a coy smile.

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "You had a part to play as well my beautiful wife."

Narcissa laughed and stood up. "You're right. Now why don't we go and have a little fun. I haven't been able to play with my toy for a while."

Lucius looked up at her and stood as well. "It's only been 2 days."

"Two very long days. And I need to feel it…I'm sure you feel the same." She said as she pressed her body against his. She licked his ear and laughed as he pulled their hips closer.

"Lets not waste any more time then love." He said as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom while she laughed and giggled the whole way.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

"Thanks for coming guys. I appreciate it." Harry said. His voice was starting to get better as the hours went along, and his friends were happy that he was improving so quickly. He had not got any more stomach cramps while he had been awakened and Hermione was relieved.

"You still didn't tell us what Ferret Face was doing in here." Ron said as he let he glared off into space.

_No doubt, thinking of Draco when he saw him out in the hall. _Harry thought as he looked at his friend. "He just came to get a cut looked over…that's all." Harry lied. He felt bad about lying but he didn't think they could handle the truth of the matter. Well…Hermione could…but Ron would most likely blow a vessel or something, and Harry didn't want to risk that.

"Oh." Was all Ron said as he stopped glaring off into space. "When are you going to be able to leave this place?" Ron asked patting Harry's shoulder.

"Don't know. I think Poppy wants to keep me here for a few days. You know how she is." Harry responded.

Hermione started telling him what Lavender and Paravati was talking about the other night. Harry knew she was trying to keep his mind off of where he was, and he felt grateful that she was doing it. But of course, being him he let his mind wander back to when Draco was at his bedside. He still didn't know why he grabbed his hand…it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But he was speaking the truth, because of Draco Harry didn't feel any pain. But as soon as he left and the feeling of his touch left Harry's hand, the pain came back. It was only a dull throb, but he was sure it would increase like it had before.

Draco. Why did he have such an effect on him? With his presence he had stopped the agonizing pain that he was in…it was weird but also a little comforting. _Maybe it has something to do with the bond._ He thought to himself. The bond. The thing he didn't really want to think about. _Maybe it's because of the bond that he made the pain go away. Or maybe it's the bond's fault that he was in such pain. _The thought made the pain in his stomach increase. _All because of this stupid bond I'm sitting in the Infirmary, worrying my friends; All the more reason not to accept. This stupid bond caused trouble since he told me about it. _And then the pain came back, tenfold. Making Harry cry out in pain. Hermione leaped from her seat and Ron called for Poppy.

"Harry, try to ignore it. It might go away." Hermione said hoping that it would.

"Ignore it? What great advice Hermione!" Ron shouted at her angrily in a sarcastic voice.

Hermione glared at him. "I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Because I don't think anything can help him." Ron replied.

Harry yelled out once more, clutching his stomach and arching his back. Hermione was terrified, she didn't know what to do to help him. Poppy came running out of her office with a cold towel that she placed on Harry's stomach, hoping to stop the cramping, but it didn't help. Harry was moving around wildly on the bed, crying out as the pain only intensified. Harry arched up and spit up crimson blood.

Poppy yelled in surprise and Hermione backed up until she hit the wall. Harry continued to yell as blood started coming up out of his mouth. Ron and Poppy sat him up so he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

Ron tried to soothe his friend by rubbing his back, but it wasn't helping. Harry's body started to spasm wildly and then his nose started to bleed. Hermione grabbed onto her hair as she watched her friend. She felt helpless, there was nothing she could do to help him and it was tearing her up inside.

"Ron keep him sitting up, I have to summon Dumbledore and Severus." Poppy said as she left the room in a panic.

"Harry it's going to be ok." Ron said as he continued to try and soothe his friend. Harry's started to spasm more intensely and it was hard for Ron to keep him sitting up. Ron looked around the room and then looked over to Hermione for help.

"I need you to conjure up a bucket 'Mione. Please you need to do this to help Harry." Ron said.

Hermione took out her wand and transfigured a blanket into a bucket. She levitated it over to Ron and put her wand away. Ron held the bucket in front of Harry so he could catch the blood that his friend coughed up.

Harry felt intense pain all over his body and his vision swam. It hurt…it hurt so much, and the gurgling of his blood coming up wasn't helping at all. He wanted the pain to go away. He needed Draco. He felt his body spasm once more and he fell to the floor, taking Ron with him. Hermione shrieked in surprise and went over to them, helping them both up. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shaking body and cried. It hurt her to see him in this much pain.

"'Mione. Get Draco. Please. I need him. He can make the pain go away." Harry said in between his spasms.

Hermione nodded, the front of her shirt was splattered with his blood. She got up from the floor and rushed out of the Infirmary, knowing that she had to do what Harry asked of her. She'd do anything to stop him from feeling the pain he was going through and if Draco was the solution, then she would gladly get him. She just hoped that nothing too bad happened while she was gone.

> > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > / > > /

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but my life was getting hectic, plus I was banned from updating anything on this site…because they removed my story Crimson Times for something stupid…:Rolls Eyes: whatever. I've finally updated and I hope you guys liked this chapter, and if you didn't feel free to tell me what I did wrong. Also, I know that the Malfoys seem a bit…unreal…but I happen to like them as a happy couple, plus they are not at all what everyone perceives them to be. Also, a person can be happy and loving when their home with their loved ones, but in public they have that "I – Don't – Give – A – Shit" attitude. That's what it's like with the Malfoys. More on that in upcoming chapters, and I will try to get Chapter 3 out very soon. It might take a while, but it will get done. Until next time, Peace Out Homies!


End file.
